The Baby Sitter
by TLG03
Summary: Meeting a baby sitter can be scary for a little child and in this story a five year old TK learns that having a sitter is not so scary.
1. Chapter 1

The Baby Sitter

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for letting me know Mr. Sato." Nancy Takaishi who was TK's mother said as she held her cellphone to her ear while she stood in the middle of her apartment and was told that should would be needed to come into work this Saturday. "Yes, I'll be there bright and early." She told her boss just before she hung up the phone.

Nancy than called the number of a local babysitter who she head about through a friend at her job. After she spoke with the sitter and arranged for her to come on Saturday she walked to her son's playroom where a five year old TK sat and play with a sack of blocks and told him of the news.

"My mommy got me a babysitter." Stated TK as he sat and played with a five year old Cody and Yolei in a sandbox that resided behind Cody's house they nexy day.

"A babysitter? Whats dat?" Questioned Cody as he finished building a sand castle.

"A babysitter! Not a babysitter!" Yolei exclaimed as she sat beside TK.

"Whats a babysitter?" The little blonde child asked.

"I babysitter is a big grownup scary person who come into your home when your mommy and daddy are all gone and they sit on you and squish you! Me had a babysitter before and she was no nice. My mommy left me all alone with a babysitter lady and she was mean and scary and she put me in timeout all day! She didn't play wit me at all. She talked on her cellphone to some boy named Chad all day. She was not nice!" Yolei explained.

"The babysitter squishes you!?" TK gasped in fear!

"They must why else would they be called 'babysitters.' Cody remarked.

That night as TK lay in his bed he could help but think of the mean scary grownup who would be squishing him tomorrow!

"Mommy don't go! The babysitter will sit on me!" TK pleaded as he tugged on he hand as she slung her purse over her should and grabbed her car keys the next morning.

"TK your going to love your sitter I'm sure the two of you will have a good time." Nancy assured her son.

The little boy started to protest until the doorbell suddenly rang. Nancy answered the door as her son hide behind her pant leg. He looked and saw that his sitter was!


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss. Kari your right on time. Its nice to see you. Please, come in." TK's mother told a nineteen year old Kari who had long mahogany hair and brown eyes. She wore a knee high, pink dress.

Nancy pulled her son out from behind her and told him to introduce himself. The frightened five year old couldn't speak he only gazed up at the young woman who was looking down at him kindly.

"Your not gonna squish me are you?" Asked the child nervously.

"TK!" Nancy said.

"It's alright Mrs. Takaishi. It can't be a little intimidated for a child to meet someone new." Kari stated.

"You have my number if you need anything." TK's mother said just before she said goodbye to her son and exited her apartment.

TK stood there frozen and unable to speak and watched as Kari knelt down to him with a smile.

"I like that design on your shirt." She told him as she pointed to the cartoon character on his chest.

"Him 'Super Rex' he's a cartoon crime fighting dinosaur. I have his action figure." He whispered.

"There's another little boy whom I babysit that likes Super Rex. His name is Davis. The young woman told him. "How about we go to your playroom and play with Super Rex? Would you like that?" She asked.

Tk played with Kari on the floor in his playroom for a while having fun with all his toys.

"Oh! Save me TK! Save me! She giggled as he pretended to be a brave, knight who saved her from a scary dragon.

Tk than wanted to play "hide and go seek." Kari happily covered her eyes as she sat on the playroom floor and counted to ten.

"Ready or not here I come." She proclaimed just before she searched throughout the whole apartment and found TK hiding behind the sofa in the living room.

Kari than turned on the radio that sat on the side of the living room and she danced happily hand in hand to the fast music with the five year old for a while. She picked the boy up in her arms and asked him if he was hungry. He nodded and after she turned off the radio she went to the kitchen and made him a peanut putter and jelly sandwich. They sat on the floor of the living room and played board games and with his many action figures and his toy trucks, legos and play-duo. Kari reached over to him and playfully dabbed a bit of blue paint onto his nose. TK who hands were covered in paint ran his hands through his hair and down his face as he wished to paint himself.

"Come on little guy. I think its bath time for you." She said after she wiped the paint from her hands on a dish towel and carried him off to the bathtub. She gave him a warm bubble bath and washed the paint out his hair and off his face. After she helped TK to get dressed in fresh clothes she noticed that it was noon time and TK had a nap to take.

"Do you want to go lay down little one? I can tell you a nice story." Kari asked as she held him in her arms and they stood in his room.

"Will you lay down and sleepy bye with me?" He inquired.

Kari smiled and went with him to the living room where after she pulled down the window shads she lay down with TK on the couch. He lay atop her with his head against her soft warm chest as she hugged him close and she placed a blanket over them.

"Miss. Kari lady you smell like flowers." The little boy commented as he breathed in her sweet scent. "Your so soft and warm and pretty and beautiful and perfect and amazing in every way!" He commented.

"Oh! Why thank you so much little guy!" She responded kissing his forehead.

Kari than told him a nice story to help him fall asleep as she hugged him close.


	3. Chapter 3

TK slowly awoke several hours later with his head against her chest.

"Why hello there baby bear." She said as she ran her fingers through his short blond hair.

He lay with Kari and under the soft, warm, blanket for a bit until TK deiced he walked to go and play some more. After which time TK saw with Kari on the living room floor and they watched a cartoon movie together. Once the movie had finished Kari made dinner for TK, which consisted of chicken nuggets and french fries. After dinner had ended and they played for a little while longer Kari saw that the clock read eight P.M. and she told TK it was time to brush his teeth and head to bed. He brushed his teeth and she helped him to put on his blue pajamas. Kari then lay down beside him in his bed.

"Miss. Kari lady? Why are you a babysitter?" The child queried as he lay with her.

"Well, besides the fact that I love being able to take good care of all the good little boys and girls in town. It helps me to pay for my college classes." She told him.

"College classes?" TK asked.

"I'm studying to be a kindergarten teacher." Informed the brown haired woman.

"My friend Yolei told me that babysitters are mean, scary grownups who sit on you but your not a mean grownup, your a nice lady, who's fun to play with!" Complimented TK.

"Its true some babysitters can be mean but only a small percentage of them are mean people." She explained.

"So, you wound squish me?" The little child questioned.

"No, sweet baby, I love you and I will never squish you." She replied.

"I love you too Miss. Kari." He told just before he fell asleep.

The next day after TK woke up and walked to the kitchen he was informed by his mother that Kari was going to become his sitter on a regular basis. TK was elated at the news.

"So, your babysitter is not scary?" Asked Nancy as she picked him up and held him in his arms.

"No! She lots of fun!" He exclaimed!

The End.


End file.
